A quiet evening
by Taopu
Summary: A little drabble about Kagami who texts with his mother in an evening.


**Hello guys, here a little drabble with Kagami and his mother who are texting with eachother.**（*´▽｀*）

**I apologize for any mistakes. Please tell me if you find them so I can correct them. English isn't my native language.**

**Kagami Taiga belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

The first evening of winterbreak was a rather quiet one for Kagami Taiga. He sat on his bed and was texting with his mom. Although the time difference made it sometimes hard to get in touch with his parents Kagami didn't mind to stay until the late nights.

_Mom: Oh so all in all the 'generation of miracles' became your friends?_

_Taiga: No mum! How many times do I have to tell you that the stupid rainbow squad are a bunch of stupid weirdos and are NOT my friends. Especially Aomine and Midorima..._

_Mom: And yet you're telling me a lot of stories about them...or maybe there is going more than that? _(~￣▽￣)~

_Taiga: MOM!_

_Mom: Just joking. Say Taiga..._

_Taiga: What?_

_Mom: How are you doing in Japan? I mean you being all alone..._

_Taiga: Oh well... if you had asked me 2 years ago I would have said that I don't like it to be here but now... before I get to that...get ready for a long text_

_Mom: Bring it on!_(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

_Taiga: Well..._

Kagami stopped typing for a minute and continued.

_Taiga: Now I'm glad to be here. You know basketball was really disappointing for me here in Japan but when I started with highschool I met Kuroko and the others. From there on I started to have fun again playing basketball . Especially against the Generation of miracles. Even though I have a hard time with them to get along with these idiots in person (heck they are so weird!) they are very strong. And you know the stronger my opponents are the more I get motivated and happy..._

_Mom: So you DO like them?_

_Taiga: Mom..._

_Mom: sorry. _

_Taiga: Anyways I began to notice that winning isn't all I want. Well no it is what I want the most while playing but...it's more fun to win the game with your team together. And while we practiced together I really enjoyed being with my team (even though coach's practice plan is most of the time like hell) and sometimes they even come over to my place and of course I have to cook for them. But I don't mind it. At least it doesn't feel so lonely in this big appartement. Besides I even made up with Tatsuya now during the Winter Cup (we're in touch) and sometimes he comes over. And...and..I don't know.._

_Mom:..._

_Taiga: It's just that I really am happy here now. Basketball is fun again, school is well school and the people I met here are..._

He hesitated.

_Mom: Taiga?_

_Taiga: Sorry I just couldn't come up with the right word. You know everyone is a bit weird but in my team well...these people are wonderful and I have to admit that I'm glad to meet the Generation of miracles (Otherwise I wouldn't be stronger now)_

_Mom: I see...so you're happy the way you are now?_

Kagami just had to grin and typed.

_Taiga: Yes! _

_Mom: I'm glad to hear that...Wait Taiga by the way how are your school grades doing?_

Kagami grimaced at this question. He glanced over his desk and saw a chaos of papertowers and then back to his mobile.

_Taiga: You don't have to worry about it. They are not the best but okay._

_Mom: Good then. _

The redhead looked at the clock and realised that it was time to go sleep. When he was about to write something he got a new message from her.

_Mom: Taiga..._

He waited a few seconds.

_Mom: I'm proud of you and I'm glad to have you as my son._

A lump appeared in his throat when he saw this. Little tears were formed in the corner of his eyes.

_Mom: I'm sorry for not being there with you. I miss you so much and just the thought to be thousands of kilometers away from you makes me feel restless_.

Kagami didn't know what to say.

_Mom: Guess I'm a bad mother huh? Leaving you all by yourself in the country where you have problems with the language and don't know anyone...but I'm glad you pulled it off._

Tears started to roll over his cheeks.

_Mom: Again I'm sorry...and Taiga..._

Kagami bit his lower lip and stared at the only light source in his hynds.

_Mom: I love you._

He pressed the phone against his forehead. Even if he was doing well he still wanted to see his parents again because he missed them very much. The talk over the phone or the chatting wasn't enough.

However seeing his mom feeling guilty about the situation, that she apologized , how she told him how proud she is and how much she loves him was too much for his heart. All he wanted for now was to be reunited with his mother and father.

So Kagami typed again

_Taiga: You don't have to apologize...AND DON'T SAY YOU'RE A BAD MOM YOU'RE THE BEST MOM I COULD EVER HAVE OKAY?_

Shit he didn't want to write in caps but once again his mom was faster.

_Mom: Haha guess I should feel honored by it. Thank you sweetheart._

Urgh Sweetheart, but when it was his mom who was calling him like this then it was fine.

_Taiga: I love you too, Mom._

Both of them then teased a bit each other before they told eachother goodbye. Lateron he lay on the bed and before he felt asleep he had wondered how a meeting between his mother and his team would look like.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Maybe some reviews?**


End file.
